


First Memories

by Shisai



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Pre-Fire, cute short, they're both still kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisai/pseuds/Shisai
Summary: Judar's first memories are of an endless black, of a boy with blue eyes and of a promise he has sworn to keep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. I might write more of these but there are already so many for Judar and Hakuryuu <3 I love seeing them all and wanted to contribute.

The first memories Judar has are of the endless black, masked people standing around him, speaking like he’s something precious, something to be protected and even in the dark, too dark room, he can see them, floating in the air, white lights that are his only comfort, despite the fact that he’s still just a child. He remembers feeling a hand on his head, brushing through the shorter strands and the only reason he keeps his hair long is because they tell him to, because he’ll be good, great if it’s long. The woman binds her magic to him and he wants so desperately to shake it off, the disgusting feeling like a hot summer day where the very air is wet and gross and he wants to feel his, to feel the bright lights brushing against his skin, their soft whispers in his ears.

_ Danger,  _ they tell him and maybe that’s why he could never trust this woman who treats him like her own but Judar knows that isn’t true because no one dripping like this could ever be the one he would call mother. It doesn’t matter, they tell him, brushing off the very few times he asks about parents, hearing it around him and when a single person had asked where his own were. Parents weren’t for Magi and that was what he was, a unique being, one that was special, more special than others.

The first time he arrives in the Kou Empire, Judar knows he’ll like it here, with the sweet spices in the air and fruits growing freely all around. As he passes, people respectfully bow their heads and he lets a small smirk decorate his childish features as they confirm what he’d been hearing for years. But then he hears it. The rukh all around him seem to shiver and move and his eyes, crimson and wide, look over to see a young boy with bright blue eyes looking back. Every instinct takes over and the rukh are crying out in joyful recognition, even as he ignores the people around him, the people around the other, the beginnings of gravitational magic coming to him as he jumps over, clearing the entire courtyard in a single leap. His eyes are shining with excitement because for all the people he’s met, no one has ever felt like this, not that man in Partevia, not even the old man in charge here that he’s only ever met once.

The boy seems to stunned by his sudden movement to react but Judar just grins at him, knowing somewhere, deep down, that this one...this one was the one. “I’m gonna make you my king!” He can practically feel the shock in the rukh around him and the confusion from the boy in front of him that takes a step back, eyes watering. Had he done something wrong? His head tilts to the side, ever so slightly before a laugh filled with mirth breaks out of him. “You’re kinda weird but I like you!”

“Lord Priest!” He doesn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes as he looks over to where his attendants are running towards, clearly appalled, even if their faces are covered while his king hides just behind the two stunned teenagers that Judar has just seen. “Lord Priest, please don’t run off like that.”

“Eh?” Judar gives them an annoyed look, crossing his arms as he’d seen adults do to look more imposing. “I’m allowed to pick whoever I want!” It seems like the eyes of everyone are moving from the magi to the prince and back again and Judar sighs like they’re all something normal and pitiful, even the other princes. “Is it that hard to get? I mean, look at how happy the rukh are,” he says, laughing and no one can mistake the gathering of magic, the way the air chills with the power of the youngest magi. “You!” He points to the young prince, his king. “What’s your name?” He’s being polite, right?

“Ha-Hakuryuu.” The boy’s voice is soft but he can see it, that something that lingers beneath his eyes, hidden deep inside his soul and he’s surprised there’s anyone else even in the area with how they fade away from his senses.

“I’m Judar.” He walks over, grinning and he can’t even begin to care when the two older princes tense as he gets far too close, taking his king’s hand. “I’ll be your Magi, Hakuryuu.” Without hesitating, he leans in, kissing the boy’s cheek and earning quite the red face in response. The rukh flutter pink for a moment and Judar knows that he did a good thing. “Until then, my king!” Running off, he waves back to him, smiling as he sees Hakuryuu reach up, touching his cheek with a stunned expression. Yes, this was definitely a good thing.


End file.
